sUPeRsTaR
by strawberry011
Summary: Rukawa X OC.my very first fanfic!this is about a very popular star and one day she accidentally bumps to Rukawa and you know blah.blah.blah.just read it!hehehehe..hope you'll like it.REVIEW PLS!
1. CHAPTER I: THAT’S HER!

Superstar By: @ñ0N¥môu$  
  
Summary/ Synopsis/ Description: This is my very first attempt in writing a fanfic so don't kill me if it turn out to be boring or whatever it may turn out to be. Of course Kaede Rukawa is the main character because I love him so much. This is about a very popular star and one day she accidentally bumps to Rukawa and you know blah. blah. blah. just read it!! Hehehehe. hope you'll like it.  
  
Pairing: Kaede Rukawa and Keichi Ten'ou (other character, not included in the series)  
  
~ Super Star ~  
  
Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters. but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!)  
  
I actually revise this story because d original story is a bit dull. HEhehehehe. I hope you'll like my story. Please send me all you're comments, suggestions and violent reactions!! My e-mail add is kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com... Thank you and hope to hear from all of you. ENJOY!!  
  
CHAPTER I: THAT'S HER!!!  
  
It was a very serene and lovely day the sun is already up and shining Rukawa was biking on his way to school and as always he is sleeping while biking. This was Rukawa's usual routine to go to school from Monday to Friday but he isn't very interested in studying all he cares about was basketball. And basketball was the only reason why he goes to school. Rukawa is one of the members of Shohoku High School basketball team and he is one of the best players in the team. He is not only good in basketball he is also very handsome and attractive and because of that many girls in school adore him but he doesn't give a damn. He doesn't have any interest on girls or other things all he do was sleep and play basketball and nothing else.  
  
Rukawa is still biking with his eyes closed when suddenly a girl stops in front of him and because he is sleeping, he accidentally hit her. And they were both knock down on the ground.  
  
Ouch. Rukawa said still half asleep.  
  
Ouch. That hurts.Ahhh my butt.The girl said while rubbing her aching butt.  
  
The girl stand up and look around and she saw Rukawa on the ground the bicycle beside him and she quickly approaches him and helps him stand up. Rukawa on the other hand was just looking at the girl, he doesn't know what came over him but he can't take his eyes away from her he felt as if his body went numb. He felt as if all around him stops from moving and everything went blank and all he can see was the girl approaching him.  
  
Daijoubu ka?! The girl asked with concern in her voice.  
  
But Rukawa didn't say anything he only stared at the girl, looking into her beautiful deep blue eyes as if he was drawn into it.  
  
Are you alright?! The girl asked again her voice a bit louder and Rukawa snapped out from being stunned at the girl and he wasn't able to say anything but he just nodded as a yes to the girl's question. The girl smiled and Rukawa felt his breath was caught in his throat when she smiled.  
  
She looks like a goddess. Rukawa said in his mind.  
  
Then the girl saw Rukawa's wound, his right leg has a cut and it was bleeding. Your leg is bleeding!! The girl exclaimed.  
  
Don't worry I'm fine. Rukawa managed to say.  
  
And he fixes his pants hiding his wounded leg and he stand up. But the girl insisted to help Rukawa so she gets her handkerchief and put it around Rukawa's wounded leg then the girl smiled at him and then suddenly they heard people coming, the girl panicked she looks around and before she leaves.  
  
Gomen ne!!! Bye!! The girl exclaimed and she was gone.  
  
Rukawa was left there staring at the place where the girl stood just a while ago. He shook his head trying to clear his mind and he quickly picks up his bike and continued his way to school. Then the image of the girl came into his mind and he doesn't know why but he can't take off the image of that girl he saw. She is just wearing a tight blue jeans that shows her long slender legs and dark blue blouse that is hugging her body which reveals every curve on her body, you can see clearly her slim waist and she wears a pair of rubber shoes. She dressed so simple but simple dress can't hide her charm. Her hair was covered up because she is wearing a cap and she is wearing one cross earring on her right ear. Rukawa hasn't set a criteria on how girls should look like, how beautiful they should be and he never thought about them either because he wasn't interested with girls or anything else but when he saw that girl.  
  
Rukawa shook his head trying to erase the image of the girl and when he arrived at school he went straight to his classroom and sat down in his chair. He lowered his head to sleep "AGAIN!!" but as soon as he closed his eyes the girl's image come back. He has only seen her once but he clearly remembers every detail of her. All day in school Rukawa is always quiet he never talks to anyone but today he isn't quiet for nothing he is thinking about that girl even during their basketball practice. he just can't stop thinking about her.  
  
After the basketball practice Rukawa went home.  
  
~ Rukawa's Residence ~  
  
When Rukawa arrived home his parents wasn't home yet but they would be home later after office hours. After changing his school uniform he sat on the couch, he picks up the remote control and switches from channel to channel. He knew he wasn't looking for anything but he doesn't know why he keeps on scanning the channels on the television.  
  
Huh.Rukawa snorted as he slump on the sofa and put down the remote control.  
  
He thinks again about the girl he bumped this morning she was very lovely and nice but a bit clumsy. Even for a brief moment that he saw her he has memorize every feature about her and he just can't take her off his mind.he remembers it very clearly she is a bit tall, she is up to his shoulder if she stands beside him; she has deep blue and her eyes glimmer when she smiles. She has a fair complexion with rosy cheeks, red lips and she has dimples on both sides of her cheeks that leave you breathless whenever she smiles at you. Rukawa didn't saw her hair because she is wearing a cap but he thinks her hair is long and black, he thought long black hair suits her face that is like a goddess. And lastly he remembers that she is wearing one cross earring on her right ear which made her look cool. Every detail of her features keeps on coming in him and even how many times he thinks of it he don't get tired. He loves repeating it all remembering it over and over again. Rukawa looks at the handkerchief that the girl tied in his leg he already wash it that was he did first when he got home.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen we are lucky that the very popular and very beautiful teen star Keichi Ten'ou is here. The newscaster announced disturbing Rukawa's deep thoughts.  
  
Rukawa look at the television and was shocked on who he saw.  
  
That's her. Rukawa said.  
  
It was the girl he bumped this morning.  
  
She is a star. Rukawa said and was very surprised that it was the same girl that he saw.  
  
Rukawa watch the TV never taking his eyes off the television. Keichi is being shown in TV when she arrived on the airport. She is different from the first time Rukawa saw Keichi, she dresses so formal. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap dress up to her knees with a V neck line. And Rukawa was right she has long black hair up to her waist and she has make up that makes her lovelier, she looks different from the girl he saw this morning. He nearly didn't notice that it was the same girl he bumped if she is not wearing the cross earring on her right ear. The girl he bump this morning looks so simple and she is clumsy while the girl on the television looks so elegant and she moves with poise. But there is one thing that they have in common; they were both very gorgeous and charming. no doubt about that!!  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
The next day Rukawa was on his way to school he just finished practicing on the court near the park (I was talking about the court where Haruko and Sakuragi had there secret practice. remember that place?! But I'm not sure if it was near a park, I just invented it since I don't know the exact place!! Hehehehe.) he was very tired, he was walking when somebody bumped into him.  
  
Hey. Rukawa said.  
  
And he was surprised to see it was the same girl he bumped into yesterday.  
  
Keichi Ten'ou. Rukawa whispered.  
  
Gomen ne. Keichi said.  
  
Then she noticed it was the same guy she bumped into yesterday.  
  
It's you!! Keichi said.  
  
Rukawa can't say anything he was surprised to see her again. She is wearing dark blue loose jogging pants and black loose shirt, a fisherman's hat that hides her hair, she has a small backpack and she is wearing her cross earring.  
  
She is so cute!! Rukawa thought.  
  
She looks pretty in any kind of dress she wears and he can't help himself from staring at her. Rukawa doesn't have any interest with girls and stars but he got attracted to Keichi she is really so charming she is lovelier in personal than in TV. All night he was lying on his bed thinking about Keichi while holding her handkerchief and now whether he admits it or not he is happy to see Keichi again.  
  
Hey it's you!!! Keichi said again with a broad smile on her face.  
  
But when they heard people coming, her smile faded and she started to panicked.  
  
Oh my there here!! What will I do?! Keichi announced.  
  
Keichi panicked she doesn't know what to do. Rukawa was clueless why Keichi was so worried if people see her.  
  
Hide me!! Keichi exclaimed.  
  
Why?! Rukawa asked.  
  
There is no time to explain, let's go!! Keichi said.  
  
She pulled Rukawa with her and run away they hide in a store and waited until the guys who were following Keichi leaves.  
  
Are they gone?! Keichi asked still catching her breath.  
  
They look at the store's window to confirm if they are gone. Finally!! Keichi said.  
  
Rukawa was just looking at her, watching her every move and still he doesn't have any idea why there are people following Keichi. They went outside the store and started to walk quietly then Keichi stops in front of Rukawa and looks at him.  
  
Arigatou!! Keichi said giving Rukawa a very sweet smile.  
  
Rukawa didn't mind her and he continues his way to school pretending he doesn't care but deep inside him he was saying. "Damn it!! Those dimples are so cute and she's very beautiful!!" Keichi run and followed him.  
  
Hey wait for me!! Keichi call out.  
  
Rukawa wasn't paying attention. He has to get away from her before he looses his control, he might grab her and kiss her red lips.  
  
"KISS her?! Where did that idea came from?!" Rukawa thought and he was surprised on his self and on what he is thinking.  
  
Hey where are you going?! Keichi asked.  
  
School!! Rukawa simply said trying to sound calm and cold.  
  
Can I come with you?! Keichi asked with a very sweet voice.  
  
YES!! And I'll take you home with me!! Rukawa thought of saying that but he simply said no.  
  
Then can you please accompany me?! Keichi asked.  
  
YES!! I'll go with you, anywhere you want!! He was tempted to say that but he said no again.  
  
Oh please. please.. Keichi pleaded her eyes twinkling and her dimples showing.  
  
Rukawa stop and look at her, "god damn it stop looking like that!!" Rukawa thought she looks cuter when she is pleading she looks like a five years old child asking for a candy. But Rukawa was curious why she was running away from those people.  
  
Tell me. Rukawa said as he walks with Keichi beside him.  
  
What?! Keichi asked as she looks at Rukawa.  
  
Are you Keichi Ten'ou the one on TV?! Rukawa asked.  
  
So you knew it already!! How?! Keichi asked as she looks away.  
  
Your earring Rukawa replied.  
  
Oh yeah!! You notice that Hehehe.. Keichi said as she touches her earring.  
  
Why are those guys following you you're a star right why are you running away from them?! Who are they?!?! Rukawa asked continuously while they continued walking.  
  
He suddenly got so interested about things that are happening to Keichi whom he doesn't know anything about, all he know she is a very beautiful girl who bump him yesterday, put a hanky on his leg, who happens to be a very popular girl and the girl who kept Rukawa awake all night. She is the only girl that is giving him bizarre thoughts and feelings.  
  
Hey slow down are you some kind of a reporter or something?! One question at a time please!! Keichi said then she kept quiet for a while. Ok let see. umm. Keichi can't look for the right word to say.  
  
Then she saw the people who are after her. They are here again!!! She exclaimed.  
  
Keichi started to panic again but Rukawa hurriedly pull her and run. They were running and they went to a detour to hide.  
  
"WOW her hands are so soft and smooth!!" Rukawa thought.  
  
After few minutes when the people following Keichi disappeared...  
  
They are gone!! Rukawa announced. He was starting to think of stuffs he had never thought before. Weird thoughts. very weird!!  
  
Good.Hehehe. Keichi chuckled and she was still catching her breath.  
  
Now answer me. Rukawa said demanding an answer from her.  
  
Can we eat first I'm hungry!! Keichi suggested.  
  
They walk again while looking for a cafeteria where they can eat. They entered in a snack bar and sat on the chairs at the back part of the bar and when the waitress arrived they ordered. They were both silent and when their order arrived they started to eat.  
  
Let's eat!!! Keichi announced and started to eat her food.  
  
They begun eating and Rukawa was looking at Keichi, she looks so pretty from any angle he look at her. Rukawa never set a standard for a girl; he never looks at them like the way he is looking at Keichi right now. He never thought of what type of girl he likes, he never acted strange in front of anybody, he never think of strange things he might do if he loses his control; things like taking Keichi home or KISSING her and lastly he never thinks of a girl while lying on his bed holding her handkerchief. he never thought of a girl twenty four hours all day!! He never thinks of anything just basketball. but now. Rukawa's moment of realization was cut when Keichi spoke.  
  
Is there something wrong?! Keichi asked.  
  
Rukawa trying to sound calm just shook his head and continued eating his food. Then he just stop thinking and stare at Keichi "AGAIN!!" he watches her as she open her mouth and bite her food, watch her while she chew it and watch the way she drinks her coke.  
  
Beautiful... Rukawa whispered.  
  
Nani?! Did you say something?! Keichi asked.  
  
Nothing!! Rukawa replied and throw his gaze away.  
  
Rukawa can't stop looking at Keichi while eating she has a very beautiful eyes, lips, cheeks. everything, everything about her is beautiful. Keichi look at Rukawa so again he quickly throws his gaze away pretending he wasn't looking at her even she has caught him trice.  
  
I'll tell you the truth. Keichi spoke then she stops to finish the food in her mouth. The truth is I was running away from them because I want to go around the places here and have some fun on my own without any bodyguards that tells me not to do this and that, not to go here and there. They won't allow me to go alone so I run away. Keichi said then sipped her coke.  
  
Rukawa look at Keichi.  
  
She is really popular but she doesn't have her own freedom to go out. It must be hard. Rukawa thought.  
  
Rukawa never wants anybody to tell him what to do or not to do; he wants to do things on his own will, he will decide for his self and not anyone else.  
  
I'm done!! Keichi announced. Rukawa stand up and went outside Keichi followed him.  
  
Hey wait don't leave. Keichi said.  
  
I have to go to school. Rukawa said.  
  
Please go with me. Show me around!!! Keichi beg.  
  
Rukawa stop and look at her he wanted so much to go with her.  
  
Please.. Please.. Please. Keichi insisted begging again giving Rukawa the five years old cute face.  
  
Damn!! That face again!! If she won't stop doing that I might go with her. Rukawa thought fighting the urge to go with her. He needed to go to school not for boring lectures but for basketball. I must go. Rukawa said with a very cold voice.  
  
Keichi was disappointed she didn't insist any more and she just walk away.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
AN: so what do u think?! Please tell me what you think about my story... REVIEW PLSSS!! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter II: OYASUMI NASAI, MY LOVE!

Superstar By: @ñ0N¥môu$  
  
Disclaimers apply: I don't own Slam Dunk characters. but I would like to own Rukawa and Sendoh (hehehe just kidding!!)  
  
AN: this is d second part!! Review plsss!!! I want to know if I should continue in writing thing story or not!! PLSSS!!! Thanks.  
  
Chapter II: OYASUMI NASAI, MY LOVE!!!  
  
Rukawa was in front of the school he was thinking about Keichi he was already late and he thought it was no use of going to school so he walk again with nowhere to go. He wanted to go with her when he said no he felt sadder than Keichi the moment he said no he wanted to take it back and say yes, if only Keichi insisted more. Rukawa thought missing basketball for just one day won't hurt that much he thought of doing new things like going out on a date with a beautiful girl. "DATE!!" Rukawa thought. He never goes to dates and Keichi never said they will go on a date he will just go along with her in strolling around.  
  
Rukawa doesn't know where to look for Keichi she can be anywhere then he heard people yelling and screaming he hurried and went to that place he saw people gathering around and he thought it was Keichi. She can't hide the fact that she is a superstar even she wear a disguise she can't hide her beautiful face.  
  
It's Keichi Ten'ou!!! Somebody exclaimed.  
  
Yes she is so beautiful!!! Another one added.  
  
Keichi was smiling at them pretending she was happy but the truth she wanted to leave.  
  
Somebody help. Keichi whispered.  
  
Coming through. Excuse me. Somebody said.  
  
People move aside giving a way for the person walking towards Keichi. Keichi was surprised to see Rukawa.  
  
Sorry to tell you but Keichi must go. She has a shooting.. Gomen ne!!! Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
Rukawa pulled Keichi's hand and run away Keichi was waving her hand to her disappointed fans who watches her as she leaves.  
  
Bye!!! See you around!!! Sorry!! Bye!!! Keichi yelled.  
  
They run and finally stop and sat on the floor very tired and catching their breath.  
  
Hey thanks for that!! You save me again. Keichi said.  
  
Rukawa stand up and said.  
  
Where do you want to go?!  
  
Rukawa offered his hand to help Keichi get up but she didn't take Rukawa's hand she jump and hug Rukawa lowering him to her level. Rukawa was surprised and his face blush. She smelled so sweet; her body is so soft compared to his hard chest. Rukawa was so shocked that he doesn't know what to do. Keichi let go of Rukawa and smiles at him and said.  
  
Arigato gozaimasu!! She said with a very sweet voice.  
  
Rukawa also smiled at Keichi he is very happy to be with her.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Rukawa brought Keichi to the video games and they played. Then they went to watch movie, went to the mall to the park and went into different rides to the theme parks and different places. After few hours they sat and rested for a while.  
  
That was so very fun!! Keichi exclaimed.  
  
She was very happy roaming around and playing around and just had the time of her life. With the person she just met and she doesn't even know his name.  
  
I never had such fun before. Thanks so much.. Keichi added.  
  
Rukawa had a great time too with Keichi he never been out with somebody before and now he is with a super star it's really amazing and it was really amusing to go around doing different stuffs, he never thought roaming around is fun he thought those stuffs they did are boring but it was really enjoyable specially if you're with a very lovely girl.  
  
So where do we go next?! Keichi asked.  
  
Basketball!! Rukawa said.  
  
Basketball?! Keichi was clueless.  
  
Rukawa brought Keichi to the basketball court where he always goes to practice on his own.  
  
Were going to play basketball?! Keichi asked.  
  
Yup!! Rukawa replied.  
  
He picks up the ball and starts to dribble it.  
  
You know how to play basketball?! Rukawa asked.  
  
A bit!! Keichi responded.  
  
Then let's play Rukawa said.  
  
Rukawa pass the ball to Keichi she catches the ball and dribble it she dribbles it good and it looks like she really knew how to play, Rukawa tried to stop Keichi from shooting Keichi dribbles the ball and step her right foot forward faking a shot Rukawa followed her but she quickly step her foot to the other side Rukawa was left behind and Keichi made a successful shot.  
  
Hahahaha. I made it. I made it!!! Keichi exclaimed with brilliant smile on her face.  
  
Your good but I won't let you make another point. Rukawa said.  
  
They played for a long time and had a great time. Keichi was dribbling the ball and was about to shoot when she loses her balance she tripped over her own leg and was to fall when Rukawa grab her hand but Rukawa loses his balance too and he fell carrying Keichi along with him. (Can you imagine what happened?!) Keichi was on top of Rukawa she looks at Rukawa who was under him and he was staring at her with admiration and passion. Keichi's face blushed and Rukawa draws his face closer to Keichi and was about to kiss her. Keichi doesn't know what to do when Rukawa was about to kiss her then the rain stated to fall. Keichi quickly pulled her body away from Rukawa and turn around.  
  
Wow it's raining. look it's raining!!! Keichi exclaimed hiding her red face and pretending nothing happened... what almost happened.  
  
After few moments Rukawa comeback to his sense he quickly stands up and look at Keichi she smiled at Rukawa by this time Keichi has recomposed herself and Rukawa's face blush.  
  
Thanks for everything I never been out with anybody before and I really had fun with you. Keichi said with a cheerful voice but she was embarrassed on what happened.  
  
Rukawa just nodded his head. Keichi run around and forget about what happened and she quickly changes the topic.  
  
Hey by the way what's your name?! Keichi asked.  
  
Kaede Rukawa. just call me Kaede. Rukawa replied shyly.  
  
He usually don't let people address him by his first name but this time he felt that it's okay for Keichi to call him by his name. He felt comfortable with Keichi and he really had a great time with her worth for missing school and basketball practice.  
  
Kaede nice to meet you!!! Hehehehe.. Keichi laughed.  
  
Keichi smiled and Rukawa quickly changes his mood and forget about what he did. almost did!! Rukawa look at her and it seems he is starting to like her. I mean he already like her it just became clear to him now. Keichi grab Rukawa's arm, pull him and ran around. Playing under the rain, running around playing like little kids.  
  
~~ * *~~  
  
After they got tired Rukawa brought Keichi to his house because they were both wet because they played under the rain. By this time the sun has already set. Rukawa knocked at the door and it was his mother who opened the door. When they entered the house Rukawa's parents was surprised to see Rukawa with a girl and they were both wet.  
  
Good evening Mom, Sir. Keichi greeted.  
  
Good evening. Mrs. Rukawa replied.  
  
Who is she Kaede?! Mr. Rukawa asked.  
  
She is Keichi. Rukawa replied.  
  
Your girlfriend?! Mr. Rukawa asked.  
  
Rukawa and Keichi look at each other and their face blushed.  
  
No she is my friend. Rukawa said.  
  
You two are soaking wet you better get change then well eat dinner. You'll eat with us Keichi right?! Mrs. Rukawa asked.  
  
If it's ok.. Keichi replied shyly.  
  
Of course it is anything for Kaede's girl -- Mr. Rukawa was cut by Rukawa.  
  
OTOUSAN!! Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
Enough go up and change. Mrs. Rukawa commanded.  
  
Keichi and Rukawa went up to Rukawa's room.  
  
Wow.!! Your room is nice and neat!! Keichi said.  
  
Wait here I'll get you something to wear. Rukawa said then he left the room.  
  
When Rukawa opened the door his parents were listening to them.  
  
Hehe. Hi! Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa said.  
  
You're listening?! Rukawa asked.  
  
No!! They both answered.  
  
I brought you Keichi's clothes that she can use. Mrs. Rukawa said.  
  
How about you otousan?! Rukawa asked.  
  
I ... I.. I accompanied your mother. Mr. Rukawa replied.  
  
Thanks. Rukawa said then he gets the clothes from his mother and went inside.  
  
Keichi was on the floor sitting then she stands up when Rukawa went in.  
  
Here get change. Rukawa handed her the clothes.  
  
Thanks. Keichi said.  
  
Then Rukawa leave the room to change too and went down to the kitchen where his parents are chatting.  
  
Hey lover boy!! Mrs. Rukawa teases him.  
  
Stop it okasan! Rukawa said.  
  
You have a good taste. Mr. Rukawa added.  
  
Will you stop it!! Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
Rukawa left his parents they are so annoying. They kee[ on teasing him and he felt very embarrass so he went up to call Keichi. Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa were left in the kitchen talking.  
  
He likes her. Mr. Rukawa said.  
  
Yeah!! Kaede never bought anybody here and now he did. Mr. Rukawa said.  
  
And it was a very beautiful young lady. Mr. Rukawa added.  
  
That's our son!! Both Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa said then they both laughed.  
  
~ Rukawa's room ~  
  
Keichi are you done?! Dinners ready. Rukawa announced.  
  
I'm done. Keichi replied.  
  
Keichi went out of the room Rukawa was stunned.  
  
She looks wonderful. Rukawa thought.  
  
Keichi's hair was exposed she was not wearing her cap and she was wearing a pink spaghetti straps dress up to her knee and it looks really good on her. (Sorry I'm not good when it comes to fashion!! Hehehehe.)  
  
How do I look?! Keichi asked as she turns side ways looking at her dress.  
  
You look great. Rukawa said.  
  
Thanks. Keichi said then she smiled.  
  
The two went down and eat dinner while they were eating.  
  
Keichi won't your parents be worried?! Mrs. Rukawa asked.  
  
No!! There is nothing to worry. Keichi replied.  
  
I hope Kaede wasn't giving you any problem. Mr. Rukawa said.  
  
Rukawa was both embarrassed and shocked on what his father asked.  
  
Oh no sir. He is so nice to me!! And we had a great time together. Keichi replied.  
  
That's good. Mr. Rukawa said.  
  
I'm the one who's causing him trouble. Keichi thought to herself.  
  
I think the rain won't stop till tomorrow maybe you should stay here for tonight. Mrs. Rukawa suggested.  
  
If that's okay for you Keichi?! Mr. Rukawa asked.  
  
I don't know. Keichi replied.  
  
I'm sure Kaede will like that, won't you Kaede?! Mrs. Rukawa asked.  
  
Yes!! Rukawa exclaimed his face lighting up. mom's right you should stay here for tonight. Rukawa added shyly his voice softening. He sounded as if he wanted her so much to stay with him and he felt his cheeks blush.  
  
Okay. Keichi replied.  
  
While they were eating Rukawa's parents are asking Keichi different sort things like if she has a boy friend, what type of guy she likes and many more and Rukawa was the one who is mbarrassed on what his parents were doing. After they ate dinner Mrs. Rukawa fix the room for Keichi where she will be staying, in Rukawa's room.  
  
Is it okay if I stay in Kaede's room?! Keichi asked.  
  
Don't worry its okay. Mr. Rukawa said.  
  
Where are you going to sleep Kaede?! Keichi asked.  
  
I'll sleep here in the couch. Rukawa said.  
  
Demo --  
  
Before Keichi finish talking.  
  
No more buts Keichi better get some rest don't worry about Kaede he will be okay Mrs. Rukawa said.  
  
Thanks Mom, Sir. Keichi said.  
  
Anything for our future daughter-in-law. Mrs. Rukawa said.  
  
Okasan, stop it!! Rukawa exclaimed his face blushing again.  
  
Stop calling us Mom and Sir just call us Aunty and Uncle, ok?! Mr. Rukawa asked.  
  
Hai!! Oba-san, Oji-san!! Keichi replied. She felt very happy being with Rukawa's parents they are so nice to her.  
  
Keichi went up in Rukawa's room, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa. Rukawa was left in the living room he closes all the lights, only the light from the lampshade was left open. He rested his back on the couch and closes his eyes. After almost an hour Rukawa sat straight and opened his eyes again because he can't sleep until now he can't believe all that had happened yesterday and today. Whether he admits it or not he was very happy, he never been happy in his whole life and it is all because of Keichi. Rukawa was very thankful that Keichi came into his life.  
  
Then his thoughts were interrupted when he heard somebody going down from the stairs. Rukawa pretended sleeping he lie down on the couch and covered his face with a pillow. After few minutes of silence he heard a very beautiful and soothing music he tried to look who it was and found it was Keichi playing her flute. She was sitting on the smaller couch beside the couch where he is sleeping. He opened his eyes and looks at Keichi and listens to her. She is so lovely wearing a light blue kimono; she looks so pretty in all kinds of clothes she wears.and the music is so beautiful and calming. then the music suddenly stops. Then it was quiet again not until Rukawa spoke.  
  
Can't sleep?! Rukawa asked while sitting straight.  
  
Yeah. How 'bout you?! Keichi asked.  
  
Me either. Rukawa replied.  
  
They were both in silent again for a few minutes.  
  
Hey Kaede tell me what's your dream?! Keichi asked.  
  
Dream?! Rukawa repeated.  
  
Yeah dream, what do you want to achieve or to be?! Keichi said.  
  
Be the number one player in Japan and go to USA to play basketball. Rukawa responded.  
  
That's nice but what after the time you can't play basketball anymore what will you do after basketball?! Keichi asked.  
  
Then she sat beside Rukawa on the couch.  
  
I don't know, maybe I will think about that when that time comes. Rukawa said.  
  
Huh?! Keichi was shocked on what Rukawa replied.  
  
How 'bout you?! Rukawa asked.  
  
ME?! Keichi asked.  
  
Do you really want to be what you are right now, you like what you're doing?! Rukawa asked as she looks at Keichi.  
  
Yeah I really like being a star people love me and I love what I am doing but. Keichi paused for a few moments. But sometimes I miss the times when I can go out alone and go anywhere I want to go and do different sorts of things I usually do. I want to be with my friends again but ever since I became a star I haven't had time with them. Keichi added and her face saddens.  
  
Well that's life. each of us has problems that we must face but you are really fortunate that you can go to different places around the world no one has that opportunity like yours. so you should be thankful. Rukawa said.  
  
Arigatou Keade you always cheer me!! Keichi said and she smiled at Rukawa and he smiled at her as well.  
  
So what are you planning to do?! I'm sure all they are looking for you. Rukawa said.  
  
Yeah they sure is but don't worry about that I just want to have fun before I get back to work because for sure I'll be busy after this and I won't have time to have fun on my own. Thanks to you I really have lots of fun today. Keichi said and smile sweetly to Rukawa.  
  
I had fun too. Rukawa replied and smiled.  
  
Rukawa opened the TV and they both watch a cartoon show. Keichi yawn while watching TV after a few minutes she has fallen asleep she rest his head on Rukawa's shoulder. Rukawa watches Keichi as she sleeps her face looks like a sleeping goddess. so lovely. Rukawa put his arm around Keichi moving her closer to him and holding her tighter. Keichi moved but she didn't pull away from Rukawa's embracebut she nuzzled closer to Rukawa her head resting on top of Rukawa's chest and her hand around him. Rukawa felt his body stiffen when Keichi moved closer to him but at the same time he felt happy and comfortable with Keichi in his arms. Then after few minutes Rukawa felt sleepy so he puts his hand on top of Kiechi's hands that was on top his left chest where his heart was.  
  
Oyasumi nasai, my love. Rukawa whispered before he drifted to sleep.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa saw them and they were laughing and were very happy for their son.  
  
AN: I am a pure Filipino and all the Japanese terms that I used were from the other stories that I have read with translation. So if you think that my Japanese terms are wrong please don't kill me and just tell me. I promise I will stop using those words!! HEhehe. I really love Japanese words especially saying them!! I feel so good!! Hehehe. REVIEW PLS!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!! HAHAHHA!! 


	3. CHAPTER III: RUKAWA… IN LOVE!

CHAPTER III: RUKAWA. IN LOVE??!!  
  
It's already been two days since Keichi and Rukawa were together now Keichi is back to the studio doing her job and she is very busy promoting and busy because of her many interviews and press conference. For the past two days Rukawa can only see Keichi on television noting more and he missed her so much. He wanted to visit her but he knew she is very busy and she won't have time for him. But there is one thing that happened that he would never forget it was before Keichi left.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
After Rukawa and Keichi had their breakfast Rukawa go with Keichi to the studio because Keichi has to go back for her work and for sure all people there are very worried about her so she needs to go back and on their way there they were both silent.  
  
Ummm. I want to tell you something. They both said at the same time.  
  
They look at each other and blush. They both have something in mind they wanted to say.  
  
Haha. you go first. Keichi said.  
  
No you go first. Rukawa said.  
  
No you. Keichi insisted.  
  
Then they were both quiet.  
  
I want to say. They both said again.  
  
Hahahahaha.. Keichi laugh trying to change the mood.  
  
You go first. Rukawa said.  
  
They were already in front of the studio where Keichi was working. They stop from walking and were quiet for few moments until Keichi broke the silence.  
  
Okay.. Keichi said then she gathers her guts to talk. Thanks for everything!! I hope to see you again. Bye!! Keichi said.  
  
Then she kisses Rukawa on his cheek and then quickly run inside the studio. Rukawa was shocked nobody has kiss him he can't move from his position as if he was glued in it he wasn't able to say what he wants to say to Kechi.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Rukawa touches his cheek where Keichi kiss him. He misses Keichi so much even how much he wanted to see her he can't Keichi is very busy and he doesn't have the rights to talk to her because she is a star and Rukawa was just nobody.  
  
Huh. Rukawa snorted.  
  
Rukawa was at the gym because they have basketball practice and Akagi called for a five minutes break and he was sitting on the floor while reminiscing on the past events. And still he can't concentrate on their practice because he keeps on thinking about Keichi. His teammates were all looking at him and they were so clueless on what is happening to Rukawa for the past two days. They all know that Rukawa was always quiet but now he isn't just quiet for nothing there is something else.  
  
What's happening to Rukawa?! Ayako asked.  
  
I don't know. Haruko replied.  
  
Why are you so worried about Rukawa?! He is always like that. MIyagi said.  
  
No for the past two days he is different. Ayako said.  
  
Different?! But Kitsune is always like that. Sakuragi said.  
  
What could be different to him?! Mitsui added.  
  
No there is something wrong with Rukawa. I notice it too. Kogure said.  
  
Huh?! Sakuragi was clueless he doesn't know what is wrong with Rukawa he is always like that quiet and pokerfaced as if he doesn't care on what is happening around him.  
  
Before Rukawa was quiet but now --  
  
But before Ayako finishes talking.  
  
But he is still quiet noting different about that. Mitsui interrupted.  
  
No this time it's different. Rukawa is not only quiet look at him he looks like he is thinking of something as if that something is bothering him. or it could be someone. Kogure explains.  
  
Rukawa seems troubled he seems not the usual calm and spunky looking Rukawa. And he didn't even attend on one of our practice. Rukawa never fail to attend practice. He likes basketball a lot and he loves it more than anything else that he wouldn't fail to attend and play Ayako said.  
  
And have you notice him during practice there are times he misses an easy shot. Haruko said.  
  
Yes I noticed that!! Miyagi exclaimed.  
  
And what is more unusual was Rukawa passed the ball to Sakuragi!! Mitsui added.  
  
I'm sure there is something wrong with that kitsune!! Sakuragi said.  
  
Yeah you're right!! They all said in chorus then they all look at Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa shook his head to clear his mind and then he was surprised to see his teammates looking at him.  
  
Maybe they are noticing that I'm acting weird and they were thinking if the re is something wrong with me. I should not let them notice anything. Rukawa thought.  
  
Rukawa hurriedly stand up and pretend that he was all right he acted just like his normal self and soon his teammates has stop from looking at him with a questioning look on their faces but still he can't take his mind off Keichi.  
  
~ Rukawa's Residence ~  
  
Rukawa was home after basketball practice and he was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Ever since he had touched the remote control he keeps on switching from channel to channel and he won't stop. And Mr. Rukawa can't stand it anymore.  
  
Kaede what are you doing?! You've been switching from channel to channel are you looking for something?! Mr. Rukawa asked.  
  
Gomen ne otousan. Rukawa said.  
  
Rukawa stop and put the remote control down, he felt so sad and upset. He felt so sad because he wanted so much to visit Keichi and be with her again but there is nothing he can do about it and that makes him so upset.  
  
Then after few minutes he picks up the remote control again and switches again from one channel to another. Mr. Rukawa got irritated so he grabs the remote from Rukawa and switches it to the news.  
  
I told you to stop!! Mr. Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
Rukawa didn't say anything and he just sit there with a poignant face and Mrs. Rukawa was worried about him there might be something bothering him.  
  
Kaede daijoubu ka?! Mrs. Rukawa asked while she puts her hand on top of Rukawa's hand.  
  
I'm fine okasan. Rukawa replied then he went up to his room.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa were left on the living room thinking of what is wrong with their son. Rukawa never acted that way in front of them. He has never looked like that. Rukawa wasn't the talkative and friendly type of person, he is always quiet just sitting in one place doing nothing but today he is definitely quiet but he is doing different sorts of things. Strange things. like when they were eating Rukawa didn't even touch his food he just sat there and looked at it then after a few minutes he went to his room. This was so unlike of him Rukawa eats a lot especially after basket ball practice. Then Rukawa went to the bathroom to take a bath he stayed at the bathroom for almost an hour then when he came out nothing has change, he didn't take a bath. Then now he keeps on switching the channel but he wasn't looking for anything in particular he just sits there, hold the remote control then switches from one channel to another he won't stop if his father didn't told him to.  
  
And his face it shows so many emotions. it obviously shows that Rukawa was very upset and sad and you can see clearly that something is bothering him.  
  
Something's wrong with Kaede. Mrs. Rukawa said.  
  
Yeah you're right Mr. Rukawa agreed.  
  
What do you think is wrong with him?! Mrs. Rukawa asked.  
  
I have no idea!! Mr. Rukawa said as he sips his coffee.  
  
Mrs. Rukawa just sat there and watches news program then she saw.  
  
Look isn't that Keichi!! Mrs. Rukawa exclaimed when she noticed Keichi on the television.  
  
Rukawa heard his mom and quickly rushes down and sat in front of the TV. His parents were not surprised to see Keichi on TV that she is a super star because on the way she looks she definitely looks like a celebrity. But they are more surprised on how Rukawa acted they never thought he would be like that. When he heard about Keichi his face brightens and his face that is before so sad and upset has change into a happy and excited face.  
  
Rukawa carefully listen to the news but he was disappointed on what he heard Keichi is leaving tomorrow at exactly 5:00 pm. After hearing the news his face went back in being sad and upset. He went upstairs without a word.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa look at each other then they smiled.  
  
Now I know what is wrong with him. Your son is in love!! Mrs. Rukawa said.  
  
Well that's my son!! Mr. Rukawa said proudly.  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
Rukawa was not in his self for the whole morning he didn't attend his classes and he just stayed at the rooftop to sleep but he didn't get any sleep like last night. He was wide awake all night thinking about Keichi and the news he heard.  
  
She is leaving. Rukawa said.  
  
He knew he can't do anything to stop Keichi, she is a teen star she tours around the world and there is nothing he can do to stop her. It is her job and that makes her happy and he would be happy as long as Keichi is happy even his own happiness was at stake.  
  
There's nothing I can do. Rukawa said and he drifted to sleep.  
  
When the bell rang for dismissal Rukawa wake up and went to the gym for basketball practice but even during their practice he is not in his self. He misses three point shots and the easy shots; he passes the ball to his opponent and when someone passes the ball to him he doesn't catch it. He was committing different mistakes. Sakuragi can easily pass Rukawa's defense he can even steal the ball from Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa are you okay?! Akagi asked.  
  
Can I go?! Rukawa said.  
  
That's a good idea. You better rest!! Akagi said and he didn't even bother to ask Rukawa because he knew there is a big thing troubling him and there is no way Rukawa can focus on playing.  
  
Rukawa leaves the gym.  
  
I told you something is wrong with Rukawa!! Ayako said.  
  
What do you think it is?! Kogure asked.  
  
Maybe he is worried about his grades. Haruko said.  
  
Then they all look at Haruko and shook their heads.  
  
Impossible!! Miyagi said.  
  
Yes impossible!! Rukawa would never worry about that!! Mitsui said.  
  
That's right! Kitsune doesn't care about his grades!! His stupid!! Not like me, I am a tensai!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
But it's important because if he fails he can't play basketball so he is worried about his grade and he doesn't want to fail!! Haruko said.  
  
You have a point there!! Ayako said.  
  
All of them nod their heads then they all said in chorus.  
  
IMPOSSIBLE!!  
  
Haruko sweat drop she thought she has convinced them.  
  
Maybe he is in love!! Kogure whispered but it was too loud that everyone heard it.  
  
They all look at Kogure there was a long silent and Kogure thought they agree to him then suddenly.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Mitsui, Sakuragi, Miyagi and Ayako laughed so loud!! While Haruko was shocked on what Kogure said.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!! That. that Rukawa. in love?! HAHAHAHA!! Miyagi said in between his laugh.  
  
HAHAHAHA!! Glassman you. you must be kidding!! HAHAHAHA!! Sakuragi said while laughing as well.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!! Nice one. Kogure!! HHAHAHA!! Mitsui said while laughing like a crazy man.  
  
Kogure felt his face blush he never intended on saying it aloud he just thought maybe Rukawa was thinking of a girl, he thought maybe Rukawa is in love.  
  
I shouldn't have said that!! Kogure said and his face reddens more.  
  
Then they stop laughing.  
  
What if he is really in love?! Haruko asked.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! They all started to laugh again.  
  
HAHAHA. that's. that's impossible Haruko!! Rukawa. in love?! HAHAHAHA!! Ayako said in between laughs.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!! That's. that's the most stupid. stupid excused that I have ever heard!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Mitsui said.  
  
Poor girl. who ever she is!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Sakuragi said still laughing.  
  
Haruko and Kogure didn't say another word because they felt embarrassed and the others won't stop from laughing at them because of their stupid idea that Rukawa was "IN LOVE!!"  
  
SHUT UP!! Akagi yelled and hit Mitsui, Miyagi and Kogure at the head!! They all stop laughing. STOP LAUGHING AND GET BACK TO PRACTICE!! Akagi shouted.  
  
~ Rukawa's Residence ~  
  
Rukawa arrived home and he was on his way to his room when Mr. Rukawa called him.  
  
Kaede come here. Mr. Rukawa calls out.  
  
Naze?! Rukawa asked.  
  
Mr. Rukawa tosses a key to Rukawa.  
  
What is this for?! Rukawa asked because he has no idea why his father was giving him the car keys.  
  
A car key you need that. Mr. Rukawa replied.  
  
What will I do with this?! Rukawa said.  
  
If you leave now maybe you can still catch up with her. Mr. Rukawa said.  
  
What are you talking about?! Rukawa asked.  
  
You love her do you and you don't want her to leave not knowing her feelings for you, ne?! Mr. Rukawa asked.  
  
Rukawa wasn't able to say anything and was surprised to hear his dad say those words. Is his feeling for Keichi that obvious?! That his father knew that he loves Keichi but he has no plan of denying it. And now his father is pursuing him to follow Keichi and tell her he loves her. Rukawa look at his parents and he felt very happy because they are so supportive to him.  
  
Now go!!! Mr. Rukawa said.  
  
Go to her Kaede. go and tell her what you fell. tell her you love her. Mrs. Rukawa said with so much gentleness in her voice.  
  
Hai!! Arigatou otousan, onichan!! Rukawa said and he rushes out from the house and went inside the car.  
  
GO MY SON AND BRING BACK MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!!!! Mr. Rukawa shouted as he and his wife watches their son leave.  
  
It's already 4:50 ten more minutes and Keichi will be leaving.  
  
Keichi, my love. please wait for me. Rukawa said as he starts the car and was on his way to the airport.  
  
AN: Review please!! E-mail me kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter IV: I’LL BE WAITING 4U!

AN: Hi again sorry it took a long time to upload the next chapter. I got a little problem with our internet conncetion but it's all done now!! Please send me your comments!! No one is reviewing my fanfic!!  
  
Chapter IV: I'LL BE WAITING 4U!!  
  
~ Airport ~  
  
It was 4:50 pm fifteen more minutes and Keichi will be leaving she was sitting on a chair waiting for her flight. She leans on the chair and closes her eyes thinking about...  
  
Kaede. Keichi whispered.  
  
She was thinking about Rukawa and she misses him so very much. Ever since they were parted she keeps on thinking about him day and night non stop. There are nights that she can't sleep because of him and when she was sleeping he was still there in her dreams. There are also nights when all she can do was cry until she falls asleep still thinking about him because she knew she can't be with him again and she would never see her again There are also times when she thought she is insane, she has meet Kaede only three days ago and now she is already head over heels for him.  
  
And during work she was usually not in herself there are times she would do wrong things during photo shoots and during rehearsals. Keichi has never felt so happy in her life, she is happy with her work but when she was with Rukawa she felt different kind of happiness, happiness that she has is been looking for in long time. She wanted again to be with Rukawa to go out with him and to play basketball again. But now she can't do that, she is leaving in fifteen minutes and even she wants to see Rukawa for the last time there is nothing she can do.  
  
Keichi never had that fun with anybody except for Rukawa who she accidentally met and after a day with him she has fallen in love with him. Fate brought them together but the time was too short for them and before they can even be together they were already separated.  
  
I won't see him. Kaede... Keichi whispered as tears fall from her eyes.  
  
Ms. Ten'ou we must go. Her manager said.  
  
Keichi quickly wipes her tears away and stand up. She makes her way to the plane she can hear her screaming fans and all the reporters and photographers around her. She forces herself to smile at them and wave her hand at them. She looks at the crowd in front of her, she tried to roam her eyes around hoping to see Rukawa but she was disappointed because she wasn't able to see him. With a sad and depressed face she walks away and when she is about to enter the door leading to the plane.  
  
KEICHI WAIT!!!! Somebody yelled.  
  
Keichi's eyes went wide she knows that voice very well so she look around to see if she is hearing right and she wasn't hallucinating.  
  
Kaede. please be here. Kaede.Keichi whispered as she looks around and her eyes was starting to water.  
  
Out from the crowd Rukawa came out looking at Keichi and he was still catching his breath.  
  
Keichi wait!!! I need to talk to you!!! Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
Keichi's face brightens when she saw Rukawa at the crowd and her tears started to fall. She felt very happy to see him again and she saw Rukawa smile at her but when Rukawa tried to go to her the guards stoped him from going nearer Keichi but Rukawa is too tall for them and he is very persistent. And there is no one who can stop him from talking to Keichi; he would do anything just to talk with Keichi again.  
  
Sorry sir but fans are not allowed to go beyond this line, please stay there. The guard said.  
  
Wait!! Keichi exclaimed. He is not my fan he is my friend, very close friend... let him in. Keichi said as she wipes her tears.  
  
The guards let Rukawa in and Rukawa quickly approaches Keichi. All the people were looking at Rukawa thinking what is this very tall and good- looking guy had to do with Keichi.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Sakuragi, Mitsui, Miyagi, Akagi, Kogure, Ayako and Haruko were on their way to a snack bar to eat when they pass by the store that sells TV sets and other appliances. At that time the news about Keich Ten'ou who was on the airport was being shown on the news but no one has noticed it except for Sakuragi and he was shocked on what he saw in the news.  
  
KITSUNEEEE!!! Kitsune is on TV!!! Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
The others quickly look at the TV and were surprised when they saw Rukawa on TV in front of Keichi Ten'ou.  
  
Is that Rukawa?! Ayako asked.  
  
Yes that's Rukawa!!! Mitsui said.  
  
What is he doing there?! Miyagi asked.  
  
He is talking with Keichi Ten'ou!!! Haruko said.  
  
But how did he?! Kogure asked.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Rukawa was just standing in front of Keichi and he was quiet because he doesn't know what to do or say to Keichi.  
  
Kaede you came!! Keichi said with a smile on her face.  
  
Yes. I.. You see. Ummmm... Rukawa said anxiously.  
  
Rukawa doesn't' know what to say he never been in this kind of situation before and there are so many people looking at them. Rukawa inhales and gathers his guts to talk. He gets something from his pocket and handed it to Keichi.  
  
This is my hanky. Keichi said in surprised.  
  
It was the handkerchief she tied on Rukawa's leg on the first time they met.  
  
I just came to give you that and to say thank you. Rukawa said nervously.  
  
Thank you Kaede. I'm very glad you came and I am able to see you for the last time. Keichi said with a very sweet voice.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Why is that Kitsune with Keichi the super star!!!! Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
Does Keichi Ten'ou know Rukaw?! Ayako asked.  
  
How did they meet?! Haruko asked.  
  
All their eyes where glued in the television as they watches Rukawa at the airport with the most popular teen star and they doesn't know how in the world Rukawa got there.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Ms. Ten'ou we must go. Keichi's manager said.  
  
I have to go Kaede. sayonara and arigato gozaimasu!!! Keichi said as she turns her back against Rukawa. She was happy now to see Rukawa again for the last time. She would never forget him. never.  
  
But before Keichi can make her first step away from Rukawa he stops him and holds her hand. Keichi stops and looks at Rukawa who was starring at the floor he can't look directly to Keichi.  
  
I also came here to tell you.. That. I. I. Rukawa can't say what he wanted to say.  
  
Ms. Ten'ou your plane is waiting. we must go!! Her manager said again.  
  
Kaede I must go! Keichi said and she removes her hand from Rukawa's grip.  
  
And Keichi started to walk away.  
  
Rukawa come on tell her!! Stop being a wimp!! Tell her before she leaves!! Rukawa shouted to his self. Rukawa look up, he takes a deep breath and.  
  
AISHITERU KEICHI TEN'OU!! Rukawa shouted.  
  
Keichi stop from walking when she heard Rukawa yelled. She felt her heart stop from beating and slowly she looks at Rukawa.  
  
I LOVE YOU KEICHI!! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!! Rukawa yelled again.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
WHAT?! DID HE SAY HE LOVES HER!!! The whole Shohoku team exclaimed.  
  
There eyes went wide and it almost drop to the floor because they are so shocked on what Rukawa said.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Keichi was surprised and was very happy to hear that Rukawa loves her because she too feels the same way for Rukawa. All the people around them were so surprised on what Rukawa said. Rukawa was also surprised to his self he never said I love you to anybody and when he finally did he did it, he did it on TV where all the people can see and hear he. And he didn't said it to just anybody he said it to a super star.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
People around them were looking at them, Sakuragi almost burry his face on the TV while the others can't move from where they are standing as if they are iced from where they are. Haruko was surprise too and it hurts her.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Rukawa walks toward Keichi and he holds her hand with a sweet smile on her face. Keichi can't say a single word as tears started to fall from her eyes. Rukawa wipes her tears with his fingers and caresses her cheeks.  
  
Aishiteru Keichi. I love you my love!! Rukawa said.  
  
Then Rukawa did one the thing he had never done before to anybody even to his parents he kisses Keichi on the lips. Keichi's eyes widened it was the first time a person kiss her on the lips she didn't refuse and kiss Rukawa back. All the people around them were so surprised to what they saw. Photographers are taking picture of the two while kissing. The people around them were clapping their hands, they are all very happy for Keichi and Rukawa.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
HE KISSED HER!!!! They all exclaimed.  
  
Up to now Ayako, Haruko, Akagi, Mitsui, Sakuragi, Miyagi and Kogure can't believe on what is happening. How Rukawa got there in the airport, he even said I love you to Keichi and lastly he kissed her!!  
  
I can't believe that Rukawa he is full of surprises. Miyagi said as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Rukawa. Haruko said and she was so shocked.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Rukawa kept the kiss simple but very sweet even how much he wanted to kiss Keichi and not to stop he can't because he know Keichi is leaving and many people are waiting for her and many people are watching them as well so he pulled away from her.  
  
Keichi I love you so much!! Rukawa said again as he looks into her eyes.  
  
Keichi was overwhelmed with so much happiness she never thought this would happen. All she wanted was to see Rukawa for the last time and she was contented that he came but she never expected this to happen. She never thought Rukawa loves her and she never thought he would kiss her. Keichi was very glad and she could not ask for anything else.  
  
I love you too Kaede!! Keichi said as hugs Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa has never felt this happy in his entire life and he was so thankful to hear that Keichi loves him as well and he hugged her tighter but at same time he felt sad because he knew she would be leaving.  
  
Keichi will you come back to me?! Rukawa asked as he pulls away from her. But if you can't it's ok with me. I understa -- but Keichi interrupted him.  
  
Will you wait for me?! Keichi asked.  
  
Rukawa felt his heart skip with so much happiness he hugged Kiechi once again and lifted her into the air while he turns around.  
  
YES!! YES!! I I'll wait for you my love!! I WILL WAIT FOR YOU!! Rukawa exclaimed as he turn around with Keichi in his arms.  
  
Hahahaha. Kaede put me down. I might faint and I won't be able to leave!! Keichi said as she laughs.  
  
Rukawa stopped from turning but he didn't put Keichi down and looks at her.  
  
Nice idea!! Rukawa said and gave Keichi as mischievous smile.  
  
Oh no Kaede. please don't turn me arou -- but before she can finish talking Rukawa started to turn around again while Keichi laughs and hugs to him tighter. She doesn't mind getting dizzy because she knew Rukawa is there for her.  
  
Then finally Rukawa put her down and looks at her once again.  
  
I love you and I'll wait for you even it takes one year, two years even ten years. I'll wait for you!! Rukawa said.  
  
Keichi didn't say anything and gets something from her knapsack.  
  
I want you to have this. Keichi said as she puts an earring on Rukawa's ear.  
  
Rukawa was surprised. it was the same earring as the one Keichi was wearing on her right ear.  
  
I can't take this. it's so -- but Keichi didn't let him finish.  
  
Please Kaede take it. it is a proof that I will comeback. Keichi said as she holds Rukawa's hand.  
  
You don't have to give this to me. you don't have to give me any proof; I'll wait for you because I trust you and I love you. I know you will come back to me. Rukawa said.  
  
Arigatou Kaede and I trust and love you too but please I want you to have this because I want you to always remember me.always remember that I love you. keep it until I came back. please. Keichi said as she squeezes Rukawa's hand.  
  
Arigatou, my love!! Rukawa said as he kisses Keichi for the last time.  
  
Rukawa watches as Keichi walks away from him. He felt sad to see her leave but he knew she would be back, he doesn't care when but he'll wait for her even it takes forever and when that day comes he won't never let her leave again. They would be together forever.  
  
I'll be waiting for you, my love. Rukawa whispered. 


	5. Chapter V: AISHITERU

Chapter V: AISHITERU  
  
After the event that happened on the airport when Rukawa admitted his feeling for Keichi and when he kissed her live on national TV Rukawa was even more popular in school not only to girls but as well as to the guys and not only in school but also in the whole Japan. His and Keichi's picture when they kiss where in all newspapers and magazines also his picture. And the event at the airport was being telecast again in all news and in different shows on the television.  
  
When Rukawa arrived home his parents were so happy for him and they are so proud of him. All day that day his father won't stop in teasing him and at first he doesn't give a damn if they keep on broadcasting all those things at the airport or if people talk about him and it's only when he was alone in his room thinking about what had happened at the airport that he realized how embarrassing the things he has done. He felt very embarrass on what he did to the point that his parents has to drag him to school the next day because he doesn't want to go to school.  
  
When he arrived at school the next day people were all looking at him and talking about him and he can't do anything but blush in so much humiliation. And some people where yelling at him not because they are mad at him but to tell him.  
  
WAY TO GOT RUKAWA!!  
  
Some says.  
  
GOOD PICK!!  
  
And.  
  
HOW'S THE KISS?! DID YOU ENJOY IT?!  
  
Some things like that that makes his face blush into different shades of red. Right now he can't go to any place without being recognized by other people. There are also times when reporters come to him for interview they are asking him different sorts of things like where and when did he meet Keichi and they would also ask him how are their relationship was going on now that they are away from each other. They would also ask about him, his likes and dislikes and what he likes to do, some personal questions about him. Reporters won't stop from following him wherever he is even he is at the classroom or at the gym for basketball practice, during his basketball game and they even follow him at home.  
  
Sometimes he wanted to kill all those people who keep on bugging him but he couldn't blame them because they are just doing there job and there is nothing he can do to stop it because he has fallen in love with a very beautiful and popular girl and she isn't just an average girl Keichi is a super star so he should be patient and understanding on the things that are happening right now.  
  
Keichi has definitely changed his life but he doesn't have any complain about it because he is very happy and contented with his life right now. There are times Keichi would greet him during her interviews and if reporters ask her about him and if it's true that he is her boyfriend, Keichi would be very proud and she would admit it to them and that makes Rukawa very glad because some celebrities won't admit that they have a boyfriend or a girlfriend but Keichi is different from all of them she is very honest and she has big heart. All of these are the reason why he has fallen in love to her and this are the reasons why he would wait for her even how long it takes. these are all the reasons he need to keep on waiting for her and loving her with all his heart.  
  
~ GYM ~  
  
All the members of the basketball team were at the gym right now for basketball practice and all of them are very happy on how things turn out for Rukawa.  
  
Hey Rukawa that earring looks good on you!!! Miyagi said teasing Rukawa.  
  
Shut up. Rukawa said and his face blush.  
  
You really have good tasted!!! Mitsui added.  
  
I am right when I told you Rukawa is in love. Kogure said.  
  
Your right about that Kogure I never thought Rukawa would like girls and when he finally did it was to a superstar!! Ayako said. Rukawa's face reddens more from all of their comments.  
  
Nice pick Rukawa!! Haruko added.  
  
Haruko was sad before but she realizes that if Rukawa love somebody not only to somebody not just anybody but to a super star, she should be happy for Rukawa. And right now she is contented in being Rukawa's friend because Rukawa is talking with her; he isn't ignoring her anymore not like before.  
  
So. how's the kiss?! Miyagi asked.  
  
I never thought you know how to kiss!! Mitsui added with a impish smile on his face.  
  
I said shut up!! Rukawa yelled at them and he can't stop his face from blushing even more.  
  
They have notice how Rukawa has change he is more friendly now. He isn't always the quiet and expressionless guy, there are times he would talk with them and there are also times when he would go out with them but there is one thing that didn't change.  
  
BAKA KITSUNE!! YOU SHOULD PASS ME THE BALL!! Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
Do-ahou!! Rukawa said.  
  
Even Rukawa has change he and Sakuragi are still arguing on anything and whenever there is a chance they can argue on things.  
  
Somethings doesn't change!! Kogure said.  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Three years has passed Rukawa is in college now; he is still a member of a basketball team in college, he is the team captain and their tea is doing great when it comes to basketball. where else?! (I won't tell where he is studying now because I don't know any college schools in Kanagawa. please don't sue me if I made him the captain!! Hehehehe.) and up to now he is still waiting for Keichi to return. He has already been used to in a life that is being followed and asked by reporters about Keichi but it is not as frequent as before and he is thankful to that. But still when people notice him they would start asking question about him and Keichi.  
  
Rukawa and Keichi communicates through letters and sometimes through telephone calls they been like this for the past three years but heir relationship was still going steady and strong. Rukawa still waits for Keichi until the time comes when she is ready to come back and to be with him.  
  
It was already been three weeks and Rukawa hasn't received any letter or telephone call from Keichi moreover he hasn't heard any latest news about her and he is starting to get worried about her on what might have been happening to her. But then he thought that maybe Keichi is very busy with her career so he just waits for Keichi's letter or phone call patiently.  
  
I know she'll comeback. She will. Rukawa said as he touches the earring Keichi gave him.  
  
Rukawa was on the basketball court where he and Keichi played that day when they went out; he was alone there playing for about an hour. As he recalls on the event that have happened in the last three years he can't help his self from smiling, everything around him have change and whether he admit it or not he has definitely change a lot too. He isn't alone anymore, he has lots of friends and all the members of Shohoku basketball were still his friends they are still together. And before he doesn't know and he doesn't care what he would be in the future all he cares for was basketball but after Keichi came in his life he became more certain on what he wanted to do with his life and what he wanted to be that is to become a better man for Keichi, a man that would be worthy for a very special girl like her.  
  
Time flies so quickly before he was just playing here with Keichi and now it's already been three years since she left. Three lonely years without her by his side but he wasn't loosing hope because he knew Keichi will never betray him and she will fulfill her promise.  
  
She'll return. Rukawa whispered.  
  
The rain started to fall and Rukawa was still playing, he dribbles the ball and he runs towards the goal when he slipped and tumbles down. He sat down and found out his leg was bleeding. He rested his back on the ground and he closes his eyes never giving any concern about his wounded leg.  
  
After a few minutes he opened his eyes he and immediately his eyes went wide, he was very surprised to see a handkerchief tied wrapped around his wounded leg. He took a closer look to the handkerchief; it looks very familiar to him so he looks around to see if he was thinking right.  
  
Keichi. Where are you?! Please tell me it's you... Keichi. Rukawa whispered hoping that he wasn't going insane and that he isn't just hallucinating.  
  
Rukawa stand up and roamed his eyes around then he heard the sound of a dribbling ball he looks to where the sound is coming from and to know who it was and when he saw who it was. he felt his heart stop from beating and everything around him stopped from moving. Then he suddenly felt the rain was as cold as ice and his body begun to tremble. He doesn't know if his trembling was because of the rain or it was because of Keichi.  
  
Keichi. was all Rukawa was able to say.  
  
Keichi was standing in front of him dribbling the ball. She is wearing a light blue halter top, tight jeans, rubber shoes, her hair was tied up in a tight bun and she is wearing the other pair of the cross earring that Rukawa was wearing too. Keichi dribbles the ball as she walks towards Rukawa; she stopped when she is in front of him and passes the ball to him and said.  
  
How about a rematch?!  
  
Rukawa looks at Keichi as he holds the ball and for a few minutes he was trying to tell his self that he isn't just hallucinating that Keichi was really in front of him. When he has finally convince his self he smile and started to dribble the ball and passes it back to Keichi.  
  
I'm not going to be easy on you!! Rukawa said.  
  
You don't have to!! Keichi said and she quickly runs to the goal and Rukawa didn't expect that so Keichi made a successful shot.  
  
I practice basketball so I can beat you!! Keichi said proudly. This time I'll win!! Keichi exclaimed.  
  
Oh. was all Rukawa said. No words can describe the happiness he is feeling right now.  
  
As he looks at Keichi he can't stop from admiring her she has definitely change. she looks lovelier and sexier and he can't stop from looking at her perfect body. Her clothes are wet from the rain and it was hugging her body like a second layer of her skin. He can see clearly every curved and every detail of her sexy body. He quickly threw his attention to the ball when Keichi caught him looking at her body and felt his face blush.  
  
I'll beat you!! Keichi said as she pointed her hand to Rukawa.  
  
Stop talking and do it!! Rukawa exclaimed and he quickly grabs the ball from Keichi's hand and shoots it to the ring.  
  
Keichi wasn't able to say anything Rukawa was so fast and she wasn't able to see him move from his place to the goal but she is absolutely glad to see him again. Keichi has missed Rukawa so badly, she misses everything about him and now that he is in front of her she can't stop herself from staring at him. Rukawa was wearing his jersey of Shohoku High and it was wet because of the rain. His jersey was also like his second skin because of the rain and it shows every muscle in Rukawa's body.  
  
God he is more handsome now and sexy too!! Keichi thought on how nice it would feel if her hands would travel his body and how would it feel when her soft body was pressed against his hard body and. her daydreaming was disturbed when he spoke.  
  
Looks like you haven't learned anything about defense!! Rukawa said.  
  
Huh!! Say what you want but I won't let you win!! Keichi said.  
  
Rukawa passed the ball again to Keichi and Keichi begun to dribble the ball and makes her way to the goal Rukawa tried to stop her by blocking her but his feet skid because the ground was so slippery due to the heavy rain Keichi tried to help her but Rukawa pulled Keichi along with him they both fell on the ground with Rukawa on top of Keichi. Keichi tried standing up but Rukawa was pressing her to the ground Keichi tried to ignore Rukawa who is not like before emotionless now his face was full of sentiment and passion. Keichi tried to change the mood between them.  
  
You're heavy. Keichi said as she tries to move under Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa wasn't taking off his eyes on Keichi the more she moves the more he pin her to the ground. Keichi tired to talk more to distract Rukawa but she failed to.  
  
Hey you're foul I..  
  
But before Keichi manages to finish-talking Rukawa gently caress her face. Keichi felt her body stiffen with Rukawa's touch but it felt good  
  
So damn good. Keichi said in her mind and her face blush but then she is still trying to distract Rukawa.  
  
Hehehe.. Something wrong?! She asked.  
  
Rukawa move his face closer to Keichi.  
  
I miss you. Rukawa whispered and continues to stroke Keichi's flush cheeks.  
  
Haha... I miss you too. Keichi said nervously. Oh god. Rukawa you don't know how much I missed you!! Keichi added in her mind.  
  
You know what?! Rukawa asked his voice so soft and gentle.  
  
What?! Keichi asked.  
  
You look lovelier and. Rukawa stopped from talking and he traces his long fingers carelessly over her face, holding her chin gently, his thumb brushing her lips in a mild stroke. Her eyes widened, and her lips parted softly on a hushed gasp at this intimate gesture. Sexier!! Rukawa added.  
  
Gee. thanks. Keichi said nervously her voice was so soft.  
  
Rukawa's gaze dropped to her lips and something appeared in his eyes that both startled and fascinated her. Then he leaned down his face closer to Keichi's face so close that she can feel his hot breath against her flush cheeks.  
  
Why is it so hot in here?! Keichi thought. She knew exactly how cold the rain was just a while ago but now that she is under Rukawa she felt as if her body is burning with so much heat that she cannot contain. Keichi's heart beats faster and louder as if it would come out from her chest and she could also feel Rukawa's heart beating wildly as her. Keichi tried again to distract Rukawa.  
  
Hey the earring looks good on --  
  
But before she can finish talking she felt warm and soft lips moving against her lips. Rukawa's lips has claimed her lips at first Keichi tried to refuse the kiss but she can't refuse the very sweet timid kiss of Rukawa that soon turn out to be a passionate and searing kiss. Rukawa kisses Keichi with his whole heart and love for her. He never loves somebody before and now he does he will never let her go.  
  
Kaede. Keichi gasped when their lips parted and as she look at Rukawa's eyes she can see the reason why she can't refuse to kiss him. Aishiteru Kaede. Kechi murmur before Rukawa claim her lips once again and this time Keichi was determined to kiss him back and give everything to him (It's not the everything you are thinking!! So don't think anything that far ok?!) All her suppressed emotion that is been hidden in her for the past three years and how she longed to be in his arms like this.  
  
But Rukawa's first kisses reminded her of butterflies, light and tender. He hardly brushed her mouth again and again, teasing her lips until they felt tight and swollen. Keichi didn't dare to move and waited with so much anticipation for Rukawa's kiss. Rukawa slightly pull away from Keichi and he tried to examine her.  
  
Damn.she looks so amazing. Rukawa thought as he looks at Keichi her eyes were closed, her face flushed and her lips that were parted slightly waiting for him to claim it again.  
  
Slowly he lowered his face to hers but an evil thought came into his mind and instead of kissing her lips just like what she wanted Rukawa kiss her cheek directly to right of her aching lips. Keichi's eyes open and give Rukawa a questioning look and she saw a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
What the -- but before she can protests and say anything Rukawa put his index finger to her lips silencing her.  
  
Shhh. my lovely goddess. I love looking at you like this you look sexier. Rukawa whispered directly to her right ear. And Keichi closes her eyes and gasp and she felt her body shiver at the softness of his voice as his breath caresses her ear. HAhahahaha!! Rukawa laughed loudly.  
  
Keichi's eyes open widely when she heard Rukawa laugh then she look at him and pushed him away from her. She stood up and turns her back against him.  
  
So you think I look funny!! Keichi said not looking at Rukawa and she can feel her face was blushing. How can she blush when all he did was whisper some words on her ear?! She can still hear him laughing like a crazy man.  
  
First you praise me then you insult me!! Keichi exclaimed as she looks at Rukawa and found him still sitting on the wet ground and she can help but smile at the sight of him. He looks so hot and sexy. Keichi thought and quickly to push her thoughts away because she wants him to see her mad. So she used her acting skills and made herself look mad.  
  
When Rukawa saw the angry expression on Keichi face he stood up and walks toward her but he didn't touch her or reach for her he just stood there and look at her. Keichi was surprised to see Rukawa was just looking at her and doing nothing and come to think of it he hasn't said "I LOVE YOU" to her and that made her angrier. There was a long silence between them the only sound that can be heard is the pouring rain.  
  
Hmm. angry aren't we?! Rukawa said with a monotone voice.  
  
Keichi didn't say anything and only smirk at him.  
  
I've already seen you're face like that for a million times and you look absolutely great!! Rukawa said then he walks towards her but Keichi moves away from him. And when Rukawa stop she also stop from moving away.  
  
Hard-headed and stubborn little girl aren't we?! Rukawa asked as he puts his hands on his hips. But I won't let you be like that when you become my wife. a stubborn ad hard-headed father is enough in our family!! Rukawa said proudly as he watches Keichi's angry face turn into a very shocked face. Then Keichi send him a "do-you-mean-what-you-said" looks and Rukawa didn't say anything and moves closer to her as he gets something from his pocket.  
  
And when Rukawa was finally in front of Keichi he reaches for her hand put the ring to her hand and Keichi was now crying with so much happiness.  
  
Will you be the wife of a very stubborn and hard-headed guy like me?! Rukawa asked playfully. Will you marry me my lovely goddess?! Rukawa asked this time his voice was serious and sincere.  
  
Keichi didn't say anything and she threw herself to Rukawa and hugged him so tight. She can't believe that Rukawa would propose to her right here and right now. In this place and this time when the rain is pouring and they were both soaked wet because of the rain but she doesn't have any complain about it.  
  
I take that as a yes!! Rukawa said as he pull slightly away from her and look to her. Aishiteru, my love. Rukawa whispered. Looking at her with a loving and caring looks on his face Rukawa cupped her cheek and caressed it lovingly and moves his face closer to her and finally closes the distance that is separating them.  
  
As they kiss again (don't they get tired of kissing?! Well it's been three years since they last saw each other so definitely they miss each other!! So let them kiss. they are engage!!) Then she felt his hand that was on her cheek trace down her neck and then drop down and encircle her slim waist. Slowly he pulled her closer and without thinking she slid her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to him. He pressed her close as well and tilted her back slightly as he leaned over her and kiss her.  
  
The rain is still falling the two let the moment pass by, they misses each other so much and no words can describe the happiness they are feeling, that they are together again. Fate brought them together and it separate them but truly they are destined together nobody can separate them not even death.  
  
~ END ~  
  
AN: that's it!! So like it?! Hehehehehe. just send me you're comments. I have another fanfic n if you send me good feedback I will post my other fanfic. hehehehe. e-mail me pls!!! kitsune_rukawa11@yahoo.com 


End file.
